


close your eyes, die with the sun

by iljinhansol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Silence of the Lambs AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iljinhansol/pseuds/iljinhansol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Case 0992: Kim Mingyu. Age eighteen. Detained for multiple acts of (premeditated) murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close your eyes, die with the sun

Wonwoo is sitting with one leg crossed over his knee, in the office of the psychiatrist assigned to him by his professor. He has an abundance of folders in his hand, some stocked full and some with just a few sheets, all pertaining information to his senior thesis. His goal is to get inside the mind of a patient in the psych ward, to figure out what made them do what they did. To fully understand what’s going on in their lives. The top folder in Wonwoo's stack has been stamped multiple times, but the one that sticks out the most is in bold and reads `Confidential Information: Case: 0992 (KM)`. The door opens behind him and in walks the doctor Wonwoo has been waiting for. He shoots up, clutching his folders in one hand, the other extending itself out to shake the doctor’s hand. Wonwoo is immediately brought up to date about his new test subject. The doctor clears his throat.

“He’s fairly quiet. Probably because he hasn’t had any visitors to talk to, nor have we tried to come in contact with him. He gets his meals and we call it a day. The kid was pretty violent when we brought him in.” He says.

Wonwoo is taking in the information rapid fire. While making their way across the asylum, Wonwoo has learned that the boy he’s researching has murdered eleven people. All men, twenty and younger. The youngest just a mere sixteen years old. No relations between the males. And all of them have parts of their bodies missing, and each boy was found decapitated. Trailing behind the doctor, Wonwoo’s face looks uneasy, but he has no intentions of backing out. This is what he signed up for. 

Wonwoo has passed through four guarded gates already. The closer he gets, the more guards there are, and the more excited Wonwoo is. Upon arrival at the final guard station, Wonwoo is patted down and scanned, and an ID is requested. The doctor standing nearby explains that there will be men standing at the front gate here. Should something happen, inform them. He is led through the first gate, and is left alone at the second. 

“You’ll find him at the last cell on the right, the glass one. Stand back from the glass. Do not touch the glass. Do not stick any papers in with staples. Do not give him anything he wants. Do your work and get out.” 

Now, Wonwoo is totally alone. There’s eight cells down this hall, and only one glass one. The hall has no windows and emits no natural light, giving off an eerie aura. In the first cell, there’s a long haired man lying on the cement floor. His hands are locked in his hair, pulling as hard as they can. He doesn’t notice Wonwoo as he rolls side to side, grunting and almost wailing. Wonwoo anxiously moves down the hall, folders clutched closely to his side. At the glass wall, he leans in trying to see clearly in the dim light. There, on the floor in all white, sits a handsome boy with his legs crossed and head perched in his hand. This is Wonwoo’s test subject. He flips open his top folder and scans for a name. 

“Kim Mingyu…” He whispers. This boy, Mingyu, he’s young. Probably not even twenty, and yet, he’s already killed eleven people. Just the thought of it makes something in the pit of his stomach twist, something Wonwoo can't put his finger on. It always happens when he's encountered people or crimes that are especially gory, ones that should make a normal person cringe, but instead put a fire in his belly.  
But then again, he's not really normal.

Wonwoo stands directly in front of him on the other side of the glass and crouches down to his level. Mingyu looks at him with dull eyes. He blinks slowly, like a cat. Wonwoo sits cross legged a few feet back from the divider between them and opens his main folder. 

‘Kim Mingyu. Age eighteen. Detained for multiple (premeditated) murders and cannibalism.’ 

Wonwoo reads down a bit to find the recent entries which describe that Mingyu hasn’t had any violent outbursts since his detainment. That’s a plus- it gives him more opportunity to interact with Mingyu without having to worry for his safety. Wonwoo sets all of his folders next to him and finally takes a good look at Mingyu. He scans the cell. It’s bare, just the bed and table every room has. But Mingyu has papers scattered around his table, Wonwoo can’t actually read them, but they’re there. From behind the glass, Mingyu snaps his fingers. 

“So are you here to sit here and stare at me like the last four doctors?” He throws a pair of air quotes around ‘doctors’. “I have better things to be doing.” He lays his hands out, as if he is showing Wonwoo how busy he is in his empty cell. Wonwoo purses his lips to stop him from biting them. This is going to be a long research. 

Wonwoo locks eyes with Mingyu and introduces himself, then pulls a folder out of the bunch labeled ‘Case 1: 0992 (KM)’. His first murder, two years prior, was a twenty year old, Choi Seungcheol. Parts of his body were destroyed in a bathtub. Diced then soaked in lime and acid. The boy’s head missing. Police had nothing to go off of. The house was abandoned, and cleaned of any evidence. He’s gotta be good. This Mingyu kid. 

Wonwoo looks back up to Mingyu, who hasn’t moved from his initial position. He looked intimidating, but Wonwoo still asks.

“So what made you d-”

“What made me do it?” Mingyu cuts in. “ The thrill.” He shrugs. “Oh, and the skin, the skin right under the jawline.” He traces his finger right along the crease where his throat meets his jawline and throws up an ok sign with his hand. “Delicious.”

Wonwoo almost holds his breath when he jots down the answer of the folder for case one. He could put two and two together for the next question, but asks anyway.

“So you kept the heads from each kill?” 

Mingyu cocks a smile. Wonwoo is immediately distracted by his canines. Mingyu’s focal point.

“Of course I did. Although there was a boy I actually intended to keep alive for awhile. He had this long flowing hair. I almost felt bad for getting rid of him.” Everything he says, he says with confidence, like it’s completely normal and he shouldn’t be locked up for it. Wonwoo scrambles through his folders to find the long haired boys picture. The picture belongs to a Yoon Junghan. Also twenty at the time of death, body found cut into pieces, soaked in a bathtub, head missing. Same as the last. 

“Why were all of your kills males?” Wonwoo doesn’t look up from the file. 

Mingyu runs his fingers through his hair, not fazed by any of this. It makes Wonwoo’s breath hitch when he answers. “Just a preference, no real reason.” 

“Why did you kill them at such a young age? Your youngest kill was sixteen.”

Mingyu sighs, like he’s been asked this many times before. “That section of the skin, the chunk right here.” He retraces under his jawline. “Not the same on a thirty or forty year old as it is on a twenty year old. Huge difference.” He says it as if it was a stupid question on Wonwoo’s behalf and that he should have known. 

He grabs the third case file from his stack, his last folder for today. One for Hong Jisoo, a petite male, who had just turned twenty the day he was found. This one wasn’t soaked in a bathtub full of acid and lime. This time he was decapitated and found weighted down in a riverbed. He was missing for a week prior to his murder. Once found, they linked this murder to those of Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Junghan. The three boys with missing heads and missing intestines.

“With this one, Hong Jisoo, you dumped him in a riverbed and tied weights to him. Why not just continue the bathtub ordeal?” Wonwoo asks.

Mingyu rolls his neck side to side, the cracks audible. “Had to switch it up. There’s no thrill in cutting people up and soaking them in acid after three times.”

Wonwoo would normally say there’s no thrill the first time, but something about the way Mingyu talks about each murder is making that same fire from before burn in his belly, so he stays silent.

 

-

 

The second time Wonwoo visits Mingyu, they had deemed Mingyu unfit to be around others. The ones locked up around him convinced the security to move him somewhere else. Something about him describing how he murdered each victim through the holes in the glass disturbed the other inmates. They were all messed up, but not as bad as Mingyu. 

Wonwoo is taken to a new room this time. If you don’t count the giant cage, the room is empty. Mingyu, in a way, has been upgraded to a better living space. He is allowed things people like Wonwoo take for granted. Such as pencils, or a real mattress. Wonwoo takes a seat in front of the cage door. When Mingyu smiles, he bares his canines again. He comes closer to the bars and rests his temple on the metal.

“What cases are we discussing this time.” He says as if he’s helping Wonwoo with the investigation. His voice has a sultry undertone to it, almost like he’s flirting, and if Wonwoo didn’t know any better he’d be convinced Mingyu was trying to seduce him on only his second visit.

Wonwoo pulls out the folder for case four. Wen Junhui. Nineteen years old. Junhui was left at the door of his apartment, in a box, disemboweled, with no evidence. His roommates came back to find the box soaking in fluids, which had leaked through the bottom onto the carpet. The head was missing from the box, so investigators linked this murder to the unknown serial killer. 

“He tasted the best.” Mingyu cuts through Wonwoo’s words. One of his fingers taps his neck and he bites his lip. “I wasted no time with him.” 

Wonwoo feels like he’s going crazy, his insides churning in a not unpleasant way, and he can tell that Mingyu notices the way he licks his lips and shifts uncomfortably before he even responds. It’s moments like these he questions why he majored in criminology with a minor in psychology, but the way Mingyu paints these details for him, it’s hard not to get a kick from it. 

“What’s wrong? You’re here to hear these things aren’t you? To pick me apart, piece by piece, and figure out what the fuck is wrong with me?” Mingyu is gripping onto the bars in front of him, his knuckles turning a tad white. “I eat people, Wonwoo. I don’t have schizophrenia.”

“I know that.” He catches his teeth on his lip, then looks back to Junhui’s file. He scans through it, trying to muster up a question about the case.

“Why did you give Junhui’s body back to his roommates?” He manages.

Mingyu releases the bars and turns away from Wonwoo so he can rest his back against them. 

“This Junhui kid. He kept telling me over and over again that his roommates would notice he was missing, that they would come looking for him if I didn’t let him go. So I told him his roommates shouldn’t worry and that I’d get him back to them.” He looks over his shoulder, but at the ground. “Hey. I didn’t lie, did I?”

This boy is a genius.

“Next case, this is” Wonwoo bends the corner of the folder back to double check. “Case number five. Lee Jihoon.”

Behind the bars, Mingyu visibly perks up. He remembers this case like the back of his hand. Lee Jihoon. Nineteen at the time of death. Mingyu’s most proud of this one. Mainly because Jihoon’s body still hasn’t been found. He was identified when his parents had to come in and tell police that this head was, in fact, their son’s. 

So Wonwoo asks, “Where is Jihoon’s body?”

And Mingyu replies, “The kids probably naturally six feet under now. Maybe more. No use in looking.” 

He slides his back down the bar and crosses his legs in front of him. 

“His body is in so many places. He was a fighter. I put extra work into making sure he wasn’t found.”

Wonwoo desperately wants to know what he means by extra work, but brushes it off and scribbles in the answer on the file instead of replying. 

The third and final case review of that day was one for Kwon Soonyoung. Body number six. Nineteen years old. A freshman in college, majoring in art. Found decapitated in the basement of an abandoned building. Arms tied to the ceiling, stomach skillfully slashed open. Probably one of Mingyu’s messiest. 

“You see this one, I put more thought into getting him alone. I followed him out of his class one day and told him I was an art major and could possibly help him out. He was stupid enough to even follow me into a building barely standing on its own. There’s the first hint you shouldn’t listen to strangers. A quick stab into each lung, one into the heart.” 

Wonwoo flips to the medical examiner's paper in the back of the file. Not only does the picture have a line crossing through the stomach, indicating a cut, it also bears a line on each side of the ribs and one directly in the middle of the chest. Mingyu remembers each detail from each kill. It impresses Wonwoo. 

But this time, Mingyu hadn’t cleaned up as much as the other cases. After a hole stripdown of the room, there was a handprint found. Although it was subtle, in Soonyoung’s blood on the ground, it was there. And that’s when investigators had Mingyu pulled up on every database in the country. Wanted for (at the time) six murders. 

Wonwoo gathers all of his files and shoves them in his bag. Next visit he has five more files to get through, and he doesn’t think he’ll make it with the way the butterflies in his stomach are flapping their wings.

 

-

 

Wonwoo takes a small break from visiting Mingyu, and returns about a week later. When he enters the room with Mingyu’s cell, he takes a seat and pulls out file number seven. Lee Seokmin. Age 18. His records show straight A student, multiple scholarships to his name. But the high school senior was found gutted and strung up on the goal posts. Following the weekend, students returned to see the varsity soccer team captain tied to the top corners of the metal. His head, oddly enough, wasn’t missing. Wonwoo can't even guess why. 

"The high school student you gutted on the soccer field, Seokmin. He was a straight A student, he was captain of the varsity soccer team, and had tons of scholarships. A full life ahead of him, why would you pick him? And why’d you leave his head this time?" 

Mingyu props himself up on his bed, surprised that Wonwoo is getting right to the point tonight.

“Seokmin was a classmate of mine. Sure, he had all of that bullshit ahead of him, but he always talked about being unhappy. I did him a favor. He would have did it himself.”

Wonwoo studies Mingyu for a second before he knits his brows together and leans forward a bit. 

“No, Mingyu, he wouldn’t have done this to himself. He wouldn’t have slashed through his own stomach, strung out his intestines, and have someone rope him up, probably, at one of his favorite places. It’s just not right. It’s not humane.”

Mingyu yawns and lay back down on the cot. “I left the head so he could have his services, he was a popular guy. I didn’t kill him for the skin under his jaw. I told you, I killed him for his own sake.” 

“Jesus Christ, Mingyu.” He whispers under his breath. This boy is a total psychopath, and he knows he should be horrified, but he can’t bring himself to feel anything other than a strange sort of attraction towards the younger.

Next case. Case number eight. Foreign exchange student Xu Minghao from China. Age 18. He was discovered decapitated, with his arms and legs tied to the bedposts, stomach gutted open. This time Mingyu leaves the head behind. Although it’s missing the muscles and skin following the jawline, the head is still there. It left a trail of blood crusted down the side of the sheets where it lies almost hidden under the bed. There was a towel knotted inside of Minghao’s mouth, which served as a gag. 

Wonwoo clears his throat. “After you gagged Minghao, what did you do? What did you keep him alive for?”

“Everything. Nothing sexual, but you know,” Mingyu huffs. “He blacked out as soon as I got the first taste of him. He probably didn’t feel anything after that.” He ruffles his own hair and whispers. “That’s a shame.”

Wonwoo fidgets in his seat. The way Mingyu talks about each kill grabs his attention. He has so much passion with each kill. Wonwoo can't believe he's thinking this, can’t believe he can even admit it to himself, but he’s genuinely turned on by Mingyu's obsession, with the fire he has when he describes each kill. He's actually turned on by cannibalism.

He shakes the thought and looks up into the cage before him. Mingyu is sinking his canines into his lower lip, eyes set on Wonwoo. He clears his throat as he pulls out file number nine. Boo Seungkwan. Seventeen years old. An early high school graduate found in an abandoned car two weeks after he was reported missing. Like the previous eight murders, Seungkwan was found missing a head and disemboweled. This time, rotting in a backseat. 

Wonwoo is trying to imagine the scene as he reads through the folder. A rotting body, stuck to the back seat of an abandoned vehicle. He looks at to Mingyu, who is curled up in the corner of his cell. He’s running his finger slowly up and down over one of the cell bars, not looking at the elder. Wonwoo flips to the back pouch of the file, where there are pictures of the crime scene. There's some of the exterior of the car, but Wonwoo doesn't see anything in them. It's when he makes it to the last few pictures, the ones of the interior, that he purses his lips and closes his eyes, flinching. There, in the backseat, is an open torso, missing a head. The organs had already begun decomposing. In pictures that had a bit of touching up done, Wonwoo could clearly see the magots nested inside the body. 

"Fuck." Wonwoo curses, pushing down the urge to vomit. 

At that moment, Mingyu focuses on Wonwoo. He straightens his posture in hopes of getting a better look at whatever Wonwoo's looking at. 

"Oh, you even brought the pictures?" He smiles. "Lemme see 'em." 

Wonwoo only slides one of the pictures to him. It's one of the few with magots invading the body. Mingyu looks at it in awe. 

"Poor kid. He was actually the easiest one. He didn't make much noise, he probably already knew he wouldn't make it out. He was a smart one." He clicks his tongue.

Mingyu slides the picture back to Wonwoo and cracks his neck. 

“It was actually kind of sad.” He pouts sarcastically. “Right as I set the tip of the knife on his jaw, his hand grabbed my wrist. I had him chained down and everything. His arm was basically glued to the table and he grabbed my wrist. His eyes were clenched shut and he never said a word. Usually I get a scream or some shit. It was weird. I kinda wanna know what was running through his mind.” He pauses his monologue. Dramatic effect, Wonwoo guesses.

“But then I stabbed the knife in. He clenched his teeth for a second, and I guess after that just, ya know.” He stops again.  
Wonwoo studies Mingyu’s facial expression as he talks. As soon as he finished his sentence, he smiles, his canines sharp and glinting in the shitty lighting. Wonwoo’s veins feel like they’re on fire, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight at the smirk Mingyu gives him. The gorier the better, it seemed.

Wonwoo writes down a few last details in Seungkwan’s file, especially Mingyu’s sob story, then pulls out one of the last two files.

Choi Hansol. Seventeen years old. Found chained by his feet to the ceiling in Mingyu’s apartment. It’s almost amusing to him when he reads how he was decapitated, so used to it after the other nine cases, but the hanging upside down thing was new. His parents reported him missing, and he was found two days later. Two significant finds at the scene were the restraints wrapped tightly around the ankles and the cuffs that held his hands behind his back.

The first sheet in the file, the death certificate, has Hansol’s picture paperclipped to it. Wonwoo slips it between his fingers and pulls it off. He scans the certificate to the bottom where he reads. “Cause of death: Exsanguination.”

He flips the picture back over and glances at it before he looks at Mingyu. A decent looking kid. Wonwoo could ask why him, if it had to do with his looks, but he’d probably get the same ‘no preference.’ answer he’s been getting.

A guard knocks hard on the wall behind them. Wonwoo is cut off before he can say anything.

“Mingyu. Dinner in 5.”

He hums, laying his head back against the metal bars. Wonwoo decides it’s almost time to go anyway, so he pulls out the final file. One for a sixteen year old boy. Lee Chan. This file seems a bit thicker than the others. Although this was Mingyu’s last murder, it came with the most information. The file is stuffed full of Mingyu’s interrogation, the crime scene information, and the case itself. 

The first packet in Wonwoo’s lap is the crime scene description. There’s a picture of a metal table, almost like an operating table. It has a large plastic body bag on top of it and there’s blood in tiny abstract shapes all over the table. 

The papers under that are those of Mingyu’s interrogation. He skips over those for a moment to grab the thickest packet. The one of the eyewitness statement. 

This was Mingyu’s last murder only because he was caught. He was caught stabbing the knife right into Chan’s throat, a few inches under the jawline. The witness, one of Chan’s friends, who had seen him being pulled behind his school. He followed Mingyu with cops on the line. According to the statement, a swat team was sent in, and Mingyu already had already been on his knees with his hands behind his head, Chan’s body still shaking next to him. Paramedics transferred Chan between hospitals, but he ended up losing too much blood, and passed away that night while Mingyu was in interrogation.

There’s news articles littering the folder of Mingyu’s arrest, but none of them interest Wonwoo. He closes the file and drops in on the floor. He stands up, steps closer to the cell, to the corner where Mingyu looks up at him from where he sits balled up. Wonwoo towers over him, but Mingyu just stares. Wonwoo knows he’s not afraid of him. He’s murdered eleven people, for Christ’s sake. 

The security guard enters behind them and announces dinner. Mingyu smiles again, but without showing his teeth. Wonwoo backs away from the cell and lets the guard unlock it. Mingyu hasn’t moved since Wonwoo arrived, but as soon as the guard sets his tray down on the table, he stands. Almost as if he’s going to eat. He grabs his first dish, and instead of digging in, he smashes it over the guard's head. The ceramic smashes through his skin and he stumbles, grabbing ahold of the bar in front of him. 

Wonwoo is standing frozen outside of the cell in awe. 

Mingyu kicks his foot directly into the bottom of guards spine, causing him to trip forward and onto the ground. He steps on top of him and drops what’s remaining of the bowl from his hand, walking down the man’s spine. Mingyu lifts his foot one last time when he reaches his neck and stomps it down. Right into the guard’s skull. 

In his mind, Wonwoo’s feet are taking him miles from here. But in reality, Wonwoo hasn’t moved. Mingyu is stepping off of the dead man’s body and towards him, his eyes predatory. 

“Why is it.” Mingyu must have a thing for pausing, Wonwoo has noticed, and he’s sure it's for dramatic effect. Everything the boy does is dramatic, from his kills to the way he speaks. “That every damn time I mentioned the slightest detail of one of my murders, you would bite your lip. Or cross your legs tighter. Maybe stop breathing a second?” He’s close, only a few feet from Wonwoo now. “Did it turn you on?” He smiles, baring his canines now. He circles behind Wonwoo, and when Wonwoo turns to follow, Mingyu puts a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stay put. 

Mingyu stands taller than Wonwoo, giving him a slight advantage when he rests his chin right on his shoulder. The heat radiating off of him is driving Wonwoo wild, even though his heart is pounding so hard he can hear it in his ears.

“Was it when I talked about right here. And how much I enjoyed it?” His breath ghosts down Wonwoo’s neck and his teeth skim the skin right under his jawline. The elder winces. 

Mingyu’s hand grasps his neck tightly, and Wonwoo isn’t even surprised when he feels the younger lean in and sink his teeth into Wonwoo’s skin.

Even with Mingyu’s fingers wrapped tightly around his airway, Wonwoo still let’s out a loud cry at the pain. Mingyu pulls away, not quite getting the amount of skin he wanted. Blood from Wonwoo’s neck starts to flow from the gash as Mingyu goes in for a second mouthful. This time when he pulls back, he doesn’t bite again. His mouth is full of Wonwoo’s neck, and he chews, no room for more. 

In the distance, over Wonwoo’s sobbing, Mingyu can hear the keys of another guard running down the hall. He lets go of the elders bloody neck and lets him drop to the ground. He watches Wonwoo struggle on the ground, holding the wound. He’s jerking back and forth, trying to catch his breath, but can’t seem to get ahold of himself. It’s kind of pathetic to Mingyu, so he laughs. He raises the back of his hand to his mouth and wipes the blood off of his face, chuckling. He looks at the back of his hand, at all of the blood that he’d wiped off.

The keys had stopped chiming from the hallway. Mingyu looks up from his bloodied hand and at the corridor ahead, where a man stands with his gun pointed directly at Mingyu. He takes a single step towards the guard and is immediately shot at. He’s hit once in the clavicle, once in the neck, and twice in the head, and goes stumbling to the ground. Right beside Wonwoo, who is now only fidgeting compared to before, lies Mingyu, Case 0992.


End file.
